Story Telling
by Yukirei-chan
Summary: They were alone together, watching the rain and it occurred to Rosette that she actually missed the feeling when Chrno used to tell her stories. This is my first oneshot for CC,please read! CxR


_Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade because if I did I wouldn't be just fangirling over Chrno..._

Notes: So this is my very first Chrno Crusade fic. I got addicted to it from the manga to AMVs to the anime.I haven't finished the anime yet so mostly my reference is the manga. Anyways this fanfic spurred while I was re-reading the manga, volume 2 to be exact. Excuse the title as I have a bad ability to make titles.

Summary: They were alone together, watching the rain and it occurred to Rosette that she actually missed the feeling when Chrno used to tell her stories.

* * *

**oo00-Story Telling- 00oo**

**--- **

It was silent except for the pitter-patter of the rain as it hit the ground. Two figures sat on the steps of the female dormitory of the Magdalan Order.

The taller one was a female and had shoulder length blond hair and brilliant sapphire colored eyes. Beside said female was a boy seemingly a year or two younger with long braided purple hair and soft crimson eyes. The two sat in silence enjoying each others' company sheltered by the extended roofing of the dormitory as the rain continued its journey down.

The blond girl propped her arm on her knees and rested her chin on her palm as she continued to stare at the raindrops landing, her gaze shifting once in a while from the watery droplets to the crimson eyed boy beside her.

_It's so quiet, I don't know if I like it or hate it_, Rosette thought as she continued her actions.

It occurred to the blond that she missed times like this. When Joshua was still with her the three of them usually spent time together in the woods watching nature, sleeping peacefully under the sun, laughing and giggling together and just being with each other.

She missed the talks the three of them used to have. She especially missed the stories they used to tell each other. The stories Chrno used to tell them, they were intriguing and full of wonder, albeit a little gruesome and disturbing.

Rosette wondered idly why Chrno stopped telling stories. Did he think she was too old for it? She wished he didn't…

_Now may be the right time to ask about it._

"Chrno…" Rosette's voice penetrated the silence and caught the little demon's attention. Chrno looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Why did you stop?" Rosette asked then turned her head to look at the continuing downpour.

"Stop what?" Chrno was feeling a little lost.

"You stopped telling stories…I missed them." Rosette answered softly still avoiding Chrno's gaze. "You don't think I'm too old for them, do you?"

Realization dawned on the little Sinner.

"No, no I don't Rosette." _I just thought that maybe you didn't want to be reminded of the past. After all you kept heading on forward, never wanting to look back._

"Then…" Rosette hesitated a little before she continued, "do you think you could tell me a story, like the ones you used to tell?" she locked her gaze with his.

Chrno smiled and nodded.

The words flowed out of the purple haired demon's mouth like it was practiced. No mishaps or second thoughts about any detail, Chrno gave life to one of his old tales yet again.

Rosette not just heard it but she felt like she was in the story itself, the way Chrno told it, the way he made the scenery and feeling alive. Just like when he was telling her and Joshua about the Astral Line, the way he described how it was the source of all life and how it governed the cycle of life and death. When he told it he actually excited Joshua into telling him about their dream.

Rosette cherished that moment because of the expressions they both had. Joshua was grinning like everything was perfect and Chrno with his usual kind and mysterious smile. After that they spent all afternoon resting under the large tree's shade. It was the last peaceful sleep they would have together.

"Rosette…"

Rosette was brought out of her musings when Chrno called her. She looked at him. He smiled.

"You were thinking about something Rosette." She realized she was so lost into the story that she was just feeling it instead of hearing it.

"I…ah—" Rosette blushed, embarrassed that Chrno caught her not listening, after all she had been the one who asked for him to tell a story.

"It's alright Rosette. Your expression reminds me of when I told you and Joshua about the Astral Lines."

Rosette sighed, Chrno knew her so well.

"I guess I was remembering that time too. I missed how you and Joshua looked then." Rosette said with a soft voice. Chrno placed his hand over hers and smiled the same smile he had back then.

"Don't worry, we'll be able to bring that back Rosette. I promise we'll bring Joshua back and then we can spend time together telling stories like the old times." Chrno promised tightening his hold on her hand, a determined look spreading across his boyish features.

Rosette smiled, right now Chrno's promise seemed to be enough reassurance that they could take Joshua back.

"Can you finish the story now Chrno? I promise I'll listen." At the request Chrno gave the blond a mock look of doubt, Rosette just stuck her tongue out in reply before swatting the boy softly. They both laughed and Chrno continued the story he was telling just minutes ago.

And just that one time Rosette would admit to herself that even without Joshua, the world they made was perfect.

It was the world where she and Chrno stayed as he told his stories.

* * *

a/n: So how was it? Good? Bad? Criticize of you must but please no flames, I accept corrections but not bashing! Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors that I might have made.

I really love reviews so please?

On the other note, I did this little spur of the moment fic instead of my chapter fics which is just bad of me.

Finished: 10/18/2007


End file.
